My Immortal
by LunaMoonblood
Summary: My Immortal is back, edited, and better. PLZ rate!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One Dead Girl.

Author's Note: This is a revamped version of my previous story, of the same title, "My Immortal". I have since grown considerably as both an author and a person, and am therefore re-doing the entirety of the story, with considerable editing to include a plot, and more concentrated character personalities. I have also discovered Twilight, so expect some of that thrown into this, the most awesome fanfic ever. Lastly, that ugly bitch Raven isn't helping me with this shit anymore. She's a fat whore, and she can't edit for shit! I was really counting on her last time, but she let me down, and since then… well, she can just go to hell. But anyways, back to business. Introducing the new My Immortal's first chapter, entitled "One Dead Girl."

…

As the smoke rolls into the room, I am struck with a pang of anxiety. Someone is standing under the cover of the cloud. Who? Why? The light from the hall silhouettes them, hiding all details from view. The long, black cloak is all that is discernable. I am afraid, and I'm not really sure why.

I awake with a start, the memory of the dream fading like vapor from my mind. My heart is still pounding, but I have no idea why. I push the bedcovers off and step onto the floor. It's cold. Too cold, really, for August. I walk towards the door to my room, past all of the books on the shelf, they seem hulking, out of shape. Threatening. My shin barks on the sharp corner of my altar table, which sits very low to the floor. Pain shoots through my leg so harshly I can feel it practically in my fingertips. I reach for the door-handle, but before I can grasp the cold metal, I am smothered by hands from behind.

I utter a stifled gasp, and writhe and struggle in the arms of my attacker. My heart beats so hard that I'm sure he can hear it. Without any further warning, I feel teeth on my neck, and then pain. His mouth is cold, there is no warmth of his breath, no sign that he is alive, except that he is moving, clearly living. My long black hair tangles in his face, and the ecstasy of pain sends electricity to every end of my body. I am alive, and then… nothing.

When I finally slide back into consciousness, there is a letter postmarked from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waiting on the pillow next to my head. The shades are drawn, but I can see so well that the window may as well be open and all of the lights turned to full brightness. I tug at the corner of the drapes, and a sliver of light cuts through the room, stinging my eyes. I tear open the letter, and begin to read.

"_Congratulations, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although typically we only accept first year applicants, your talents are well known among advisors to the faculty. Classes commence on the first Monday of September. You will be shortly receiving a package of information about what you will need for attendance. Accompanying this package will be a larger package, including the basic minimum that you will need. Because you are a special case, not only has your tuition been taken care of, but we will also provide these basic supplies. We look forward to…_

My mind is reeling with what I have just read, and I have to stop. I start to sit up, and the doorbell rings. The post has arrived. There is a large envelope, and an even larger box. Both carry the same postmark as the other. The postman holds out a pad for me to sign, and I notice that the date is August 23. Wait, August 23? It's been three days? Where have I been for three days? What's going on? I sign my name, and step back into the darkness of my home, pushing the packages with my feet. I go up the step and turn into the bathing room. I turn on the hot water and let it run until steam pours out of the sink and fogs over the entirety of the mirror. I scoop up a cupful of the water in my hands and lift it to my face. As it drips down, I reach for a towel with one hand, and use the other to wipe a band of steam from the mirror. After I've dried my face, I lift it from the towel and meet the gaze of my own reflection. There I am, long black hair, big blue eyes… But something's different. I squint and look closer, and I see the red ring that surrounds each of my corneas. It's only a hairline circle, but it's definitely there. Leaning forward, I place my hands on the counter to steady myself, but pain shrieks through my hand and up my arm, and I jump back. The crimson blood pools and expands in the palm of my hand. Again, I lift my head to meet my own gaze, and instead of what many had once agreed to be a very stunning girl, I see an inhuman monster, with long white canines and fury in her eyes. Who have I become?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hogwarts.

Six months later I am on my way to my Potions class at Hogwarts. I have long since fallen into the routine, and am riding the moving staircase to its destination right outside my classroom. I'm late. I'm always bloody late, even if I do know my schedule now. From the case opposite me I hear someone calling my name.

"Ebony!" I turn and see Draco Malfoy standing there, smiling at me. I wave and turn back to the stairs, and then walk into my class. I have no interest in him, not really. And even if I did, there's no point letting him know it. Blonde's really not my colour, anyways.

After class, though, he's there. Waiting. Leaning against the wall. Why?

"Hey.." I say, confused.

"Hi, Ebony," he replies with another smile. "How are you?"

"I'm… okay, I guess," I say, hoping that that will be the end of the conversation.

"Any chance you want to go out to the forest edge and smoke up?" he asks me, rather keenly.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

Two bowls later, it's time to head back to our respective dormitories. Giggling uncontrollably, we hike across the grounds to the door, and then up the tower stairs leading to my house, Hufflepuff. Through glassy eyes, I bid him farewell, and then turn down the hallway to give my password to the painting.

As I lay down in my bed, under my black and pink down comforter, I wonder what it is that he does see in me, and if it's got more to do than just a pretty face. Moments later I drift into sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and see my friend Farah laying in her bed, which is against the wall opposite from mine. She's staring at me, which is not particularly rare. I can't decide if it's a personality flaw, but it's as if that girl hardly ever blinks.

"Hey sleeping beauty," she yawns.

"Good morning."

"So, spill," she says.

"What?"

"I want all of the raunchy details."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, somewhat bewildered. The previous day is lost to my mind in the cloud of smoke.

"I saw you, you know. And I'm not the only one. Heading off to the woods with Draco Malfoy!" she says, giggling.

"Shit. Nothing happened. We just got toasted, that's all."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, but I'm not really sure. I quite like his drugs, at least," I tell her, as we walk from the Hufflepuff common room and into the Great Hall. We walk over to our usual seats, and just as I'm about to sit down, Draco runs over.

"Ebony-do-you-want-to-have-dinner-with-me-on-Saturday?" he gasps, out of breath.

"Sure!" I exclaim, surprised at the offer, and perhaps even more surprised at the swiftness and sureness of my response. What's gotten into me lately? I didn't think I liked him very much at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Black Rose.

Friday night, I lay awake in my bed as Farah sleeps soundly across the room from me. My heart is pounding so hard that I think if I had the strength to shift my eyes to my chest, I could see it in perfect detail. Cracked-out butterflies in my stomach hurl themselves against my organs, resulting in a most uncomfortable sensation. This is unlike anything I've ever felt before.

The next thing I know, I am opening my eyes to the slivers of sunlight cutting around the edges of the window drapes. I don't remember falling asleep, but I have slept. As I try to lift my head, a shooting pain slices through my brain. I stumble into the Hufflepuff girl's bathroom, and run cold water over my face. I shut off the faucet and turn to exit, but catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror across the room. I look… sick. Anemic, even. I hurry back to my room and put on my robes, even though it is hours before I begin the day's classes.

As I climb through the painting's hole, I feel a wave of nausea wash over me. I need to get to the infirmary. Now. Stumbling through the halls, I am glad that it's so early. I am glad that no one is awake to see me… the last thing I need is for it to get back to Draco that… Wait, what? I am not seriously concerned with what Draco would think of me right now, am I? Oh, shit.

I'm getting close to the infirmary now, and I feel as though I might drop to the ground at any moment. I crash into the edge of the door as I enter, and then fall to the floor.

Some time later I wake to the bright light of the nurse's wand in my eyes. She's holding one of my eyelids open, and watching the movement closely.

"I thought you'd be coming around soon!" she exclaims, in a much more jolly voice than I really feel is appropriate given the situation.

"What… What happened?" I ask.

"You're a very new vampire, aren't you! When was the last time that you fed?" She asks me, in a more serious tone.

"What? Oh… I don't... I don't…"

"Too long, I'm guessing. Listen, I'm writing you a prescription. I'll have a pint of hog's blood delivered to you every other day. You need to feed more regularly… We want to avoid another episode like this, don't we!"she says.

"Okay.."

"I'm going to excuse you from classes for the rest of the day. Your professors will be notified immediately. You go back to your dormitory and get plenty of rest," she tells me, pressing a warm bag of blood into my hand.

"Okay. Thanks," I tell her, and then head back to my dorm.

Back in my room, I sit down on my bed and then proceed to devour the entire bag of blood. Using one of my extended canines, I slice the length of the bag open. I rip it all of the way open, so it is spread flat and wide, and then lick all of the blood clean from it. Once the bag is nothing more than clean, clear plastic, my frenzy ends. I am an animal, I realize. Only an animal.

This realization surprises me. In anticipation for the night ahead of me, I take the nurse's advice and sleep for the rest of the day.

I wake up the next morning. I really can't go this long without feeding again. Ever again. It took me almost 24 hours to regain my strength this time, and I don't want my defenses to be that low ever again. I keep thinking about how awful it made me feel.

I catch the scent of something out of place in the room, something… foreign. My gaze slides across the area, and settles on the source. On top of my clothing trunk there is one black rose. Draco. I almost smile. Then, the butterflies are back.


End file.
